


Reconditioned

by thursdayshunter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate World, Angel Training, Angels as Slaves, Barebacking, Behavior Modification, Blindfolds, Body Modification, Bondage, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean, Brainwashing, Broken Castiel, Butt Plugs, Caning, Castration, Collared Castiel, Dehumanization, Dildos, Drugs, Emotionally Hurt Dean, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Feminization, Forced Partial Muteness, Forced Submissive Castiel, Fucking Machines, Gags, Guilty Dean, Hurt Castiel, Hurt No Comfort, Loss of Grace, M/M, Magic, Master/Slave, Mental Anguish, Multi, Name Calling, Physical Abuse, Physically De-Aged Not Mentally De-Aged Castiel, Psychological Torture, Punishment, Reconditioning, Restraints, Rough Sex, Sex Slave Castiel, Sigils, Slave Castiel, Spanking, Spitroasting, Submissive Castiel, Surgery, Tattoos, Top Benny Lafitte, Top Dean, Training, Violent Sex, Voyeurism, bound grace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 05:41:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12149829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thursdayshunter/pseuds/thursdayshunter
Summary: Slowly the man leaned back from his chair, hands resting on the large desk, as he regarded Dean.“Our facility has a reputation for having a 100% success rate when it comes to turning out angels fully trained to be perfect slaves. We make sure they are all youthful, submissive, obedient and eager to serve. Your angel has not been trained. It is wild, disobedient and willful. It has also been allowed to age far beyond the desired point for a slave.”





	Reconditioned

**Author's Note:**

> Written for two prompts combined.
> 
> READ THE TAGS. This is another dark one.

The building was huge and ominous looking as Dean walked swiftly through the front entrance. After a look around the inside he started towards the large imposing desk in the center of the room. It looked institutionalized, hopeless and dark, as he swallowed roughly and stepped in front of a bored man.

“Can I help you?”

“The angel you just brought in, wearing the trench coat, belongs to me.” His heart was about to pound out of his chest and Dean knew his hands were minutely shaking.

He was still thinking about what he’d learned after Castiel had been captured. This world, this fucked up alternate reality world, kept angels as slaves for humans.

Brown eyes blinked at him as the man frowned, lips curling slightly, before he turned to a computer and started typing.

“Ah, yes.” He nodded, “Angel 958473. We’ve already inputted it into the system and have started on breaking it in preparation for more in-depth training and reconditioning.”

“He belongs to me. He doesn’t _need_ training or reconditioning.” Dean practically snarled the words out as the man gave him a disappointed look and clicked on the keys.

Slowly the man leaned back from his chair, hands resting on the large desk, as he regarded Dean. “Our facility has a reputation for having a 100% success rate when it comes to turning out angels fully trained to be perfect slaves. We make sure they are all youthful, submissive, obedient and eager to serve. Your angel has _not_ been trained. It is wild, disobedient and willful. It has also been allowed to age far beyond the desired point for a slave.”

The screen was turned so Dean could see what appeared to be video.

In it Castiel was naked, collared and strapped down to a bench. He could see sigils inked into Castiel’s skin and as the screen switched to another angle he could see that Castiel had easily lost more than a decade physically.

A young, late teens to early twenties looking young Castiel was on the screen with a large ball-gag resting in his mouth and a black blindfold covered his eyes.

There were red welts along his back, his bare ass and the backs of his thighs held multiple red marks as well.

“Give us two weeks and your angel will be fully trained, perfectly obedient and 100% guaranteed to be the best slave possible.” The man typed again and the screen turned to a live feed.

Castiel was still in the exact same position but this time a large, burly man was roughly pounding into his ass at a punishing and violent pace. Dean swallowed roughly, nausea rolling in his gut, as he watched Castiel yanking at his restraints. The collar around his throat as well as the inked sigils flared brightly and the struggles slowed.

“Benny is one of our most effective trainers and he has a great team working with him. Your angel will have ten trainers along with Benny breaking and training it properly. More will be utilized towards the end of its training and reconditioning.” The man spoke as he turned the sound on low so Dean could hear Castiel _sobbing_ into his gag and the filthy sound of Castiel’s ass repeatedly taking a thick, long dick as the trainer’s fingers dug into Castiel’s hips. “The initial breaking is often a combination of physical and psychological. See how it is crying out?” the man asked Dean as Dean’s fingers curled tightly around the edge of the desk to stop him from launching himself across it.

“Yes.” His voice was rough and anguish was rapidly filling him.

“Benny will know it has started breaking when that stops. When it stops resisting or crying out. Then, after the angel has been broken physically he will continue to reinforce it psychologically. It must learn that it’s only purpose is to be its master’s slave. That it exists to tend to the human it belongs to. To service humans is its only purpose. Nothing else. It exists and is allowed to exist purely for what it can do for humans.”

Dean swallowed roughly, “He doesn’t need training…”

“You poor thing.” The man tsked, “Your angel would have eventually turned on you. You didn’t even have its grace permanently bound. Who knows what could have happened. Every angel is required by law to have been trained, reconditioned and bound. A rabid angel, which yours could have turned into, is required by that same law to be put down.”

He couldn’t tear his eyes away as _Benny_ continued to mercilessly fuck Castiel against the angel’s wishes. The muffled cries and protests were largely ignored as Benny kept snapping his hips forward. Then the large man was slamming deep, groaning in pleasure, before a softening dick slipped out of Castiel.

The camera showed a slack, fucked open hole leaking Benny’s come.

Dean hoped that was it, maybe Castiel would at least get a break, but another man was already stepping up and fucking into Castiel’s restrained body. “Who is that?” he demanded in a low simmering anger.

“One of Benny’s team. They’ll rotate through to make sure your angel is constantly getting attention and when they’re not available we have machines to take over.”

He looked away but could still hear the man who was _raping Cas_ moaning in pleasure as he quickly fucked into Castiel. The loud slap of skin against skin and the wet sound of a dick moving through a sloppy hole was impossible to ignore but Castiel’s sobs were the worst.

“I was going to…”

A howl had him looking back.

The man was still fucking Castiel but Benny had returned and was currently bringing a cane down along the length of Castiel’s exposed back.

“What are they—?”

“Breaking it for training.” The man frowned at him again, shrunk the video screen and placed it in the top corner, before turning the screen away from Dean. “Look…you are clearly a more hands-on master. We’ll allow you to come in at the end of each training day before it is restrained and hooked up to a machine for the night. You’ll be allowed to use it before it is put away for the night that way handing it over at the end of training will be a far easier transition. During training the angel is either blindfolded or strapped down on its belly but during your sessions we’ll keep it on its back without a blindfold that way the transition will be smoother.”

Dean swallowed, “I can’t just take him?”

“No. By the end of two weeks it will be ready to go home. We can’t risk our facility’s reputation because an angel’s master didn’t keep track of his angel nor did he have it trained or modified properly. It should have already been trained and reconditioned by this point.” The tone was accusing.

He could still hear the sound of Castiel being fucked and beaten as the video continued to play on the man’s computer.

“Now are you a top or a bottom?”

Dean blinked. “What?”

“Do you prefer to fuck or be fucked?”

His brow furrowed, not sure _why_ that was important because his mind wasn’t connecting it. “I prefer to fuck.”

The man typed something on the computer. “Great. Come back tomorrow at 9pm sharp. Check in here and one of the trainers working on your angel will escort you to a room. You’ll be allowed to fuck your angel while it is restrained and then you’ll get updates on your angel’s progress throughout its training.”

He couldn’t leave Castiel. He _couldn’t_. Dean looked around at all the guards, at the full room, before looking back at the man who was arching a brow at him with an impatient air.

“Name?”

“Dean Campbell.” He wasn’t sure if there was another Dean Winchester in this world or not. It was better to keep them separate just in case.

“Excellent, Mr. Campbell. Your slave is in good hands. We have the best trainers on the continent and every single angel who has passed through this facility has left, training complete, as the perfect obedient slave.”

* * *

Castiel howled and jerked in his restraints as the hard, sigil carved cane rained down on his back and another man roughly violated him. His ass was sloppy with over fifteen different loads of come, his hole burned and his grace had been trapped. He knew they had altered his vessel making it far more youthful then he’d found it. But having his grace trapped was agony.

He couldn’t reach it no matter how hard he tried and each time he did the sigils burned, then repeated in ink placed in various points on his vessel burned as though he was being doused in holy oil and lit on fire.

It reminded him of the helplessness he’d felt when cut off from the Host, weakened and in pain, as he was forced to remain in place.

“This is only day one, slave.” One of the men smirked at him, “We’re not going to stop until you’re the perfect, obedient little slave. A good, obedient object for your master to use as they see fit.”

A soft dick slipped from his thoroughly used hole, come leaked back out, as he lay there sobbing into his gag.

“You are nothing. You’re a _thing_. An object. You exist purely to please your master or masters. To service the humans you belong to. Nothing but a pretty set of holes and a warm body to use.” The man moved closer, “Your only purpose is to service and please humans.”

Now the cane moved down the length of his back and was brought down against his aching ass. The blows came hard and swift, laid over previous lines, before going down the backs of his thighs.

His legs trembled where they were locked down.

“Obedience will be rewarded. Failure to obey will result in punishment.”

Another man stepped up behind him after the one holding the cane moved away and he was once more getting fucked. Pain throbbed inside of him as the cycle started once more.

“You’re worthless.”

“You’re nothing.”

“You’re an object.”

“You’re a toy.”

“A pretty play thing.”

“A slave.”

“Pathetic.”

“A set of holes.”

“A warm cunt to fuck.”

“You exist purely to service and pleasure humans.”

On and on and on as they beat and used him.

The ball-gag was finally removed at some point, hours and hours after they had started, before an O-Ring gag was inserted. Then he had one human fucking his ass and another roughly shoving down his throat while a third brought down a whip along his tender back.

_Where is Dean?_

“Good toy.”

“Nothing but a warm set of holes.”

“Your master is going to enjoy fucking you when we’re finished.”

Castiel wasn’t sure how many men had pushed into him, how many hours he’d been in use or beaten, but his hope that Dean would show up to free him was slipping from his fingers.

Dean wasn’t coming.

No one was coming.

He was _worthless_. He was _nothing_. If he had been Sam then Dean would have found him before they had ever had a chance to harm him. Dean wouldn’t have blinked if something had happened to Sam…he would have been there quickly and everyone who touched Sam would have been dead on the floor.

Tears spilled down his cheeks as the men told him exactly what was becoming more than obvious. He really was nothing, he was worthless. No one cared. _Dean didn’t care. Dean wasn’t coming because he was worthless…_ he was _nothing_ to the human he’d given everything up for.

At one point the warm, hard dicks that had been using his ass were replaced by something hard, thicker than a human dick and long enough that he felt it against his stomach.

The toy pistoned harshly into his ass at a brutal and unending pace as the ball-gag was once more inserted into his mouth after another trainer stepped forward. The room seemed to empty but only a few minutes passed before he was hearing more of those horrible words from somewhere overhead.

_You’re worthless_

_Nothing_

_Useless_

_Pathetic_

_A slave_

_Nothing more than a toy_

Hours and hours of it. No one came. No one came to save him. No one seemed to care.

His tears had run dry, the small flame of hope slowly starting to burn out, as Castiel’s eyes closed in resignation behind the blindfold they had covered his eyes with. He laid there, bent over and strapped down, as the machine behind him rigorously fucked his ass and the large ball-gag kept his mouth full.

Without his grace he couldn’t heal the beating his body had suffered but he couldn’t sleep, couldn’t succumb to unconsciousness to escape. Instead he could only lay there with those words taunting him with their truth and the machine mindlessly using him.

Periodically someone came into the room, bringing down a cat-o-nine across his back and repeating the words from before. Telling him exactly what was going to happen, what his future held and that if he was lucky his master would reward him for obeying.

But it was unlikely.

Angels were objects to own and use and discard. They were nothing more.

* * *

“Today we’re adding a new sigil. A slave doesn’t need to use words. They’re objects.” He was secured down on his back, on the same table they’d had him on for the first round of sigils, as he blinked up at the ceiling when the blindfold was removed. “You’ll be able to moan, whine, cry and even howl when a human wants the enjoyment of your pain but an object doesn’t need _words_ or _language_.”

A new sigil brand was brought forward, glowing red hot, before it was pressed against his skin. Castiel’s body bowed up, the burning pain lighting up through his body as his grace struggled against it, before it was pulled away and a human was moving forward to ink over the brand.

The needle repeatedly injecting ink into him seared where it stabbed into the burn. Castiel jerked and his back pushed against the table, pain filling him from both sides, as the human ignored Castiel as he continued tattooing the sigil.

It seemed to last forever before it stopped.

“There we go. There are only a few more sigils but you’ll get those as your training progresses and body modifications will happen at the beginning of week two.”

The blindfold was once more covering his eyes, stealing from him the ability to see the room he’d spent so much time in. Strong hands hauled him down the table once his restraints were removed. He was dragged to the edge, strapped down once more and his body was bent in half.

Something circled each ankle and kept his body bent in half with his legs haul up while being spread obscenely. He felt exposed, ruined ass on display, as thick fingers pushed against his sore rim.

“This is the best position for a slave. Open and ready for use.”

Strong fingers dug into him and a dick pushed in without any kind of warning. Castiel felt hands removing the gag in his mouth and as the man between his legs, fucking away without a care, continued to snap his hips forward Castiel’s mouth opened to speak.

The only thing that came out was a gasp and a keening kind of whimper that sounded foreign to his own ears. He tried to speak, tried to say something, but words failed and the sigil on his chest burned just as horrifically as the others when he tried for his grace.

Keens and whimpers tumbled from his shaking lips as the human fucked him. “That’s right, slave, you’re a _thing_. A toy. An object. Not worthy to speak.”

Castiel’s mind drifted as he was used repeatedly like the day before. Man after man stepped between his spread legs and used him until he was once more gaping, sloppy and thoroughly fucked.

No one stopped them. No one protested or disagreed with it. Dean Winchester _never_ showed up to save him.

_Worthless_

_Nothing_

_An object_

_A toy_

_A slave purely for human use_

Hours and hours and hours of men fucking him, beating him, telling him his worth and a cold, impersonal machine pistoning between his legs when they were taking a break became his existence.

Then hands were hauling him up, taking him into a bathroom and he was hosed down. A rough wash cloth scrubbed between his legs and over his body. They dried him and he was hauled along, stumbling on shaky legs, as they brought him into another room.

Castiel was placed in the same position as before, ass resting at the edge of some kind of table they had him lying on, as he was strapped down and his legs hauled up before being secured so he was bent in half with his ass exposed.

The blindfold was removed and Castiel blinked at the bright light, back throbbing in time with the pain ever present in his ass, as a trainer pushed something into each of his ears. Seconds passed before the voices that had kept him company all night filled his hearing, consuming all other sound.

_You’re worthless_

_Nothing_

_Useless_

_Pathetic_

_A slave_

_Nothing more than a toy_

The trainer who had led him into the room was sitting nearby, a tablet balanced on his bent knee, as the door opened and Dean walked into the room along with the big, burly trainer who had seemed in charge.

He took in the sight of Dean staring at him but Dean made no move to free him. Dean instead was listening to the man standing next to him and then the big trainer was stepping slightly to the side.

Castiel watched as Dean swallowed, took a few steps forward and glanced at the other two men. A small flame of hope started to burn inside of him. Dean was here. Dean had come. His friend would save him; he’d take him away from this horrible place and the horrible words playing through his mind even as he watched Dean.

But Dean didn’t free him.

Dean didn’t do anything to the two men in the room with them.

Instead Dean started to unzip his pants and he stepped close. Green eyes were staring at him but Dean didn’t attempt to say anything. Instead he could see Dean’s hand moving and then, to his brokenhearted horror, Dean’s hard dick pushed into his tender hole.

Fingers curled around his hips as Dean’s hips rolled back and then snapped forward.

The small bit of hope inside of him, that Dean was here to save him, shattered into a billion pieces. Castiel let the tension he’d kept in his body go, going slack and pliant, as Dean slowly fucked him. If Dean, the Righteous Man and his supposed friend, was treating him like this then maybe those words were true.

_You’re worthless_

_Nothing_

_Useless_

_Pathetic_

_A slave_

_Nothing more than a toy_

He was worthless. He was nothing. Useless…pathetic…nothing more than a _slave_ just as the humans had told him repeatedly. As Dean fucked him in front of the two trainers, eyes locked on him and face relatively blank, Castiel gave up.

Castiel shattered.

_You’re worthless_

_Nothing_

_Useless_

_Pathetic_

_A slave_

_Nothing more than a toy_

Some of Dean’s thrusts managed to hit his prostate causing pleasure, no matter how unwanted, to harden his dick against his wishes. Castiel’s ass clenched when another thrust hit his prostate.

Something crossed Dean’s features and he watched as one of the trainers, from the corner of his eye, seemed to notice. He watched as the man typed something on the tablet before his attention turned back to Dean.

The hunter fucked into him several more times and eventually, hips jerking forward, came as his mouth dropped open and a flush of pleasure appeared on his handsome features. Dean had used him just like the other humans who had been telling him since he’d gotten there that _this_ was his only purpose.

* * *

Dean’s soft dick slipped from Castiel’s slack hole, his come leaking back out, as he stepped away and accepted the towel given to him to clean up with. The trainers had remained the entire time and Dean wished he could have said something to Castiel, to tell him that it was going to be ok, but he was careful with his words.

Considering how this place was reacting he couldn’t let them know that he didn’t intend to keep Castiel as a slave. He could let them know that he didn’t agree with them because he might never get the angel back if they saw him as an “unfit master”.

He blinked when he noticed more sigils on Castiel’s body and something in his ears that looked like cordless ear buds.

“Mr. Campbell?” a voice dragged him back from his examination of Castiel. Dean hoped he’d been able to convey that everything was going to be alright through his eyes but Castiel seemed out of it.

At least his angel had gotten to see a familiar, friendly face after what they had been subjecting him to. He’d tried to be gentle, different from what he’d seen on that video, but it was a horrible situation.

“Come along. We’ll go over the first step before training begins.”

Benny led him from the room and as Dean glanced back he could see the other trainer blindfolding Castiel before moving between his legs, pants pulled down and dick freed, before the door shut.

Bile threatened to climb up his throat as the muffled sounds of fucking caught his attention as he was led to what appeared to be Benny’s office.

“Now we have your slave on a two week accelerated training program. We have branded it with sigils to restrain its grace, to keep it docile, submissive and to encourage complete obedience. Any attempts at disobedience lead towards the sigils activating and…discouraging future problems. The collar is, as is standard, permanently bonded to him to reinforce learned behaviors and its sigils.”

“The collar can’t be removed?”

“Of course not. That would damage some of the progress of training and slaves are always required to wear a collar.” Benny pulled out a folder, “Today we administered the voice sigil.” He scanned the file in front of him, “Now this sigil,” he pointed towards the image that had recently been added to the angel’s file, “Removes the slave’s ability to form words. Angels are objects and as such do not need to communicate through language. But not to worry. It can still make sounds either of pleasure or pain.”

Dean’s hands clenched into fists on his lap as Benny kept talking about their progress.

“It is right on the edge of breaking and then we can start training in earnest to meet the deadline.” Benny offered an indulgent smile as Dean reminded himself of what he’d read about the last human who had tried to free an angel from this facility.

It was an impossible task. He would have to wait out the two weeks to get Castiel and then get the fuck out of this world. Dean couldn’t risk being caught and Castiel given to someone else.

“Do you have any questions?”

Dean couldn’t open his mouth for fear of giving himself away and costing him the chance to save Castiel from going to a human who would actually treat him like the rest of the humans in this world.

He shook his head.

“Excellent. We’ll see you tomorrow at the same time, Mr. Campbell?”

Dean nodded and fuzzily shook Benny’s hand before finding himself being guided back to the entrance. He managed to get near the desk before a warm hand curling around his arm stopped him.

“I don’t usually do this with clients who have an angel in our program but I’d be interested in seeing more of you.”

Dean blinked at the man in surprised shock. He couldn’t be hearing that right.

“You’re an attractive man and it wouldn’t have to be anything more than physical if you’re not into something more.”

_Maybe I can use this to get Cas out sooner?_

He’d had sex for worse reasons. Dean forced a small, interested smile on his face. He knew that if this whole thing hadn’t happened then Benny would have been the exact kind of guy he’d have enjoyed having sex with.

“Great. I’m actually off right now.”

It was horrible walking away from where Castiel was being kept, _trained_ and _reconditioned_ into being a _slave_ , as he allowed one of Castiel’s trainers to guide him out of the facility. He didn’t have a car and was trying to get money to live long enough to get Castiel out. Fortunately Benny was more than happy to guide him towards his vehicle.

The bar was busy, the alcohol burned going down but Dean needed it. He had no problem taking advantage of Benny paying for drinks, throwing them back and letting his mind fuzz, as large hands touched him.

He blinked slowly, nodding along as Benny spoke, and didn’t resist when he was led from the bar on stumbling legs that were barely holding him up.

The drive was far too quick and they were stumbling up the pathway to a large house, through a red front door. Dean barely had time to toe his shoes off before large hands were on him and he was pushed against the closed door.

“Fuck.” Benny growled against his neck, “You’re so fucking pretty, _Dean_.”

He was dragged through the house, stumbling over his own feet with alcohol keeping him loose and fuzzy, as he was hauled through an open doorway. Clothing was discarded haphazardly throughout the room before he was on a large, soft bed.

“I’m going to wreck this gorgeous ass.” Hands spread his cheeks and Dean jerked, releasing a small sound of protest, when something warm and wet dragged over it. “Going to wreck it so good, sugar.”

Dean shivered as Benny shifted and seconds passed before cold, lube wet fingers rubbed against his tight hole. He jerked, shying away from the touch, as Benny’s hand gripped his hip and a finger started to push inside.

 _For Cas_ Dean told himself, _You’re doing this as a way to try to get Cas out sooner_. _Or to punish yourself…_ the thought came without any awareness but it sounded more true than anything else.

He forced himself to relax as Benny roughly fingered him open. The first finger had fucked in and out of him before a second one was pushing in a bit too soon. Dean gasped, a wince of pain causing him to tighten down. Benny smacked his ass with a tsking sound, before finger fucking Dean and telling him how good his ass looked spread on his fingers.

Dean flushed in embarrassment even as his ass gave a twinge of pain.

Two fingers became three, pumping in and out, as they occasionally brushed against his prostate and soft moans started to escape him when pleasure began to build warmly in his gut.

“That’s it. Fuck. Look at you takin’ my fingers.”

They slipped free leaving Dean clenching down on nothing. Benny moved again but before Dean could do much more than glance over strong hands were back. He felt himself being positioned, knees spread wide and digging into the soft mattress, as his cheek pressed to the sheets.

His back was bowed with his ass canted up. Then his wrists were being collected and tied behind his back.

Dean blinked, alcohol fuzzy mind tripping over what was happening, as Benny moved up behind him. Knees settled between his spread legs, pressing up against the insides of them, as Benny shifted so Dean was spread even wider.

Then a fat, wide dick was nudging against his hole.

Dean’s breathing hitched, catching in his chest, as Benny pushed in. It _burned_ horribly. He couldn’t have been stretched enough and his dick softened at the pain as Benny grunted, fucking forward in short thrusts, as he moved in inch by inch.

He felt like he was being broken in half, split down the middle, as Benny’s huge dick sunk in until heavy balls rested up against his ass. “Fuckin’ virgin tight, sugar. Feels so fucking good around my dick.”

That dick had been repeatedly fucking Castiel for two days and Dean couldn’t imagine how Castiel had felt strapped down like that.

Dean’s fingers curled where they were bound behind his back. Benny kept one hand at his hip and the other gripped where Dean’s wrists were tied. He rolled his hips back and then slammed inside. Dean’s whole body jarred at the force behind the thrust.

Then Benny was pounding into him.

Unwanted Dean’s mind flashed to the video he’d watched of this same man viciously fucking a strapped down, gagged and bound Castiel without a single care of Castiel sobbing under him.

Dean almost couldn’t keep his position as the alcohol seemed to disappear and sober reality started to slam into him.

Benny was oblivious to his thoughts and grunted loudly, moaning his pleasure, as he pumped his big dick in and out of Dean while he sought pleasure and release. Dean whined lowly in pain, reluctantly moaned when Benny nailed his prostate.

The loud sound of skin smacking skin mixed with the mattress creaking and the headboard banging loudly against the wall.

Benny fucked him hard, fast and rough as though Dean was there for his pleasure alone. It wouldn’t be a surprise as Dean tensed and clenched down with a low moan escaping him again.

“Could fuck this ass for _days_.” Benny’s voice was wrecked, “So fucking good at taking my dick, sugar. Made for it, weren’t you?”

Dean didn’t answer as Benny fucked and fucked and fucked all the while moaning his enjoyment loudly. He clenched his eyes shut, unable to bite back the occasional moan whenever he was stimulated, as Benny’s pace fell off.

The larger man slammed deep, groaning and hips jerking, as his dick emptied his release into Dean’s ass with a pleased sound. He stilled, draped over Dean’s back, with his dick still firmly lodged inside of Dean.

“We’re going to have so much fun tonight, sugar. I’m going to see if I can’t fuck an orgasm out of you until you come untouched.”

Benny’s softening dick slipped from his aching ass and Dean could feel come leaking back out, humiliation burning through him, as Benny tugged on his rim and breathed out lowly in appreciation.

* * *

Morning came and Castiel felt the trainers removing the toy from his ass. The voices still rang in his ears, still telling him about his lack of worth, as he numbly waited. The blindfold remained on his eyes and the ball-gag was replaced with the O-Ring gag from before.

“Today we’re going to focus on face-fucking.”

He was guided down, arms bound behind his back, before fingers knotted in his hair. Something sharp stuck into his neck and as it was pulled out it felt as though fire was burning through his veins. His hold on his thoughts slipped through his fingers like water and he mentally drifted.

The only thing registering was sensation.

Castiel didn’t have to wait long before a dick was shoved into his mouth and started fucking his throat. He swayed from the force behind each thrust. A few times he choked but for the most part his throat remained relaxed and his body warm.

_You’re worthless_

_Nothing_

_Useless_

_Pathetic_

_A slave_

_Nothing more than a toy_

Dick after dick fucked his face while his mind reeled, tumbling and slipping and falling, as he drifted. He couldn’t focus, couldn’t do anything, but obey as the trainers guided him through their regimen.

His knees ached where they were pressed to the hard floor, his back protested the position and his ass felt fucked raw but it was going on the third day of the same thing.

Castiel blinked when the O-Ring gag was removed after his mouth had been used for the twenty-second time. Nothing replaced it as his hands were freed. He swayed where he rested on his knees as the buds in his ears were removed.

“Slave.” He turned his head in the direction of the voice almost without thought. “Present your cunt for fucking.”

His mind tried to wrap around the order. It was the first time one of the humans had given an order. He swayed slightly, whatever had been injected keeping his thoughts scattered, as Castiel blinked behind his blindfold.

“Face down and ass up, _slave_!”

Castiel tipped forward, cheek resting against the cold floor, with his ass only slightly raised. A boot kicked his legs further apart causing his aching knees to move across the cold floor. Fingers gripped him and yanked until his ass was raised higher, another hand pushed on his back so it was bowed.

“There. When you are told to present _this_ is the position a slave is expected to take unless otherwise ordered. When someone tells you to present your cunt immediately assume this position.”

Castiel’s mind reeled at the orders, latching onto them when his other thoughts didn’t seem to form, as he released a sound of understanding.

“Now spread your cheeks and present your cunt for use.”

When he didn’t immediately comply something large, hard and round smacked against his ass. It had him howling in pain, body jerking as he started to move until _“Stop moving!_ ”

He froze, trembling and confused, as his mind tripped over the order that kept repeating in his mind. _Face down and ass up_.

Castiel resumed his previous position silently even as the throbbing pain in his ass begged for attention. “Take your hands and spread your cheeks to display your cunt for use.” The order echoed in this scattered mind along with the other as he slowly reached back and spread his burning cheeks.

His empty _cunt_ now on display.

“Perfect. Once you have assumed the correct position to be used _this_ is the next step required unless you are required to prepare yourself for penetration.”

Castiel’s cheek remained pressed against the floor. There was movement behind him, something brushing against him and then his cunt was once more filled with a dick after his hands had been collected in a large hand.

His body swayed with each forward snap of powerful hips.

* * *

Dean walked into the room that Benny had led him to once more to find Castiel in the exact same position as before. Dull blue eyes blinked at him as Dean swallowed, tears burning the backs of his eyes, as he stepped forward.

He was to _fuck his slave_ so that the transfer of Castiel to him at the completion of his training would be easier. Benny gave him a salacious smirk, eyes dragging over his body, as Dean freed his dick and used the provided lube to get himself hard.

It was hard to look at Castiel like this, seeing red marks littering his skin and bruises on his hips, as he fucked himself in and out of Castiel’s very slack hole. His angel moaned and whined when he hit his prostate, ass clenching at the stimulation, while Dean forced himself to fuck Castiel.

_This is temporary. Cas is made of stronger stuff. He’ll get through this and we’ll get back home. It’s going to be ok. It’s going to be ok, Cas._

Dean kept repeating the thought in his mind as he fucked forward, chasing his orgasm and watching how Castiel jerked slightly each time Dean nailed his prostate. The moans and whines, the only sounds Castiel was capable of making now, had Dean hating himself a little bit more.

He finally came with a groan, dick emptying into Castiel’s warm hole, before he slipped out. Castiel’s rim was puffy, red and swollen looking, as his release leaked back out. Now that he was looking a bit closer Dean realized that aside from Castiel’s hair and eyebrows his angel was completely devoid of hair.

It was startling though not as startling as it had been the first time he’d seen Castiel’s far younger looking face and body on that computer screen.

Benny handed him a towel again, hand lingering, before leading Dean out of the room. He didn’t have to look back to know that the other trainer was currently fucking and using Castiel where his angel was strapped down.

The meeting was much of the same only this time Benny was hitting on him, eying him appreciatively, and Dean tried not to think about the long night of being repeatedly fucked by one of the men keeping Castiel captive.

He needed Benny to let his guard down, needed the head trainer for Castiel to let Dean have access to Castiel without anyone around, so he could get his friend out quicker. Two weeks was doable but Dean wanted Castiel out earlier.

So when Benny asked about another night Dean agreed without much hesitation. If nothing else at least it was a punishment for failing to save Castiel sooner.

* * *

The next day found the slave being removed from its restraints, another injection that had his mind tumbling and spinning as it clung to orders that bounced through his head, as the trainers started a new day.

“Use your mouth to pleasure me.”

The slave’s hands hesitantly reached out until they were braced on thick thighs. It settled on its knees and one hand lifted up to curl around a thick, heavy dick before slowly opening its mouth.

A heavy dick slid into his mouth as the slave wrapped its lips around the hard flesh and with a hand knotted in its hair the slave started to slowly bob. Moans started up as the slave’s head was moved so it was bobbing quicker.

“That’s it, slave, keep those lips tight and _no teeth_.”

The human started to vigorously fuck its face as its hand remained on the human’s thighs and its throat relaxed to make it easier for the man to fuck down its throat.

“Just a toy. A thing for pleasure or pain.”

The slave focused on its task as the man fucked harder and faster before shoving forward as he came with a groan down the slave’s throat. Behind the blindfold the angel blinked, mind fuzzy and floating, as it was guided back.

Hours passed along the same line. The slave slowly at first but then more eagerly servicing each trainer when ordered as hour after hour passed. Every act of compliance was rewarded with praise.

“Good slave.”

“Perfect, slave. Exactly like that.”

“You were built to give pleasure.”

The beatings from before lessened and then stopped all together each time the slave quickly dropped into position either to offer its cunt or mouth to whichever human ordered it. Restraints were no longer used, the sigils and tattoos didn’t burn, and the slave’s vocalized pleasure when its prostate was stimulated started to get louder and louder.

“They’re always so eager after being broken.” Benny spoke as his hand stroked through the slave’s hair as the slave’s warm, wet mouth eagerly sucked on his hard dick. “Beat and show them their place and every single one of them becomes an eager, hungry slave ready to serve its master.”

The slave didn’t flinch when a needle injected something under its skin. Instead the angel let its mind drift, focusing only on the orders that had been given each time a new injection was introduced, as the human in front took control to fuck its face hard and fast.

“Hose it off and strap it down. Mr. Campbell will be here shortly and I’m looking forward to another night fucking that gorgeous ass of his.”

“Thought the file said he didn’t bottom.”

“That’s for his slave. This angel is scheduled for the correct modification at the beginning of week two.”

The angel swallowed every drop of come as the human came down its throat in thick ropes. It let its mouth go slack as the softening dick slipped free. “Stand up.” The slave slowly rose to its feet, swaying slightly, as a warm hand gripped its arm. “Follow me, slave.”

Its legs were still shaky, knees aching from maintaining position on the hard floor for hours, as it was guided into a bathroom. The trainer hosed the angel off and scrubbed between the slave’s legs with a rough cloth.

Slowly the angel was dried and guided out of the room, down the hall and into a familiar room the angel recognized when the blindfold was removed. Without hesitation it climbed up onto the new chair, legs strapped down and the legs spread out before locking into place. The trainer bound the slave’s arms and torso, hooked the collar to a lock on the back of the chair.

Once the slave was completely bound, legs spread wide and cunt exposed, the trainer took a seat and turned his attention to the tablet. “Your master will be here shortly to use you. Make sure to let him know how _thoroughly_ you enjoy having his dick fucking your cunt.”

It wasn’t a few minutes that the door opened and the familiar form of Dean Winchester, _his master_ , stepped in along with Benny. The slave watched as Dean, _his master_ floated through his fuzzy mind, stepped further in. Benny came over to him and pressed the ear buds into his ears, familiar words echoing through his mind, as the slave sighed softly.

_You’re worthless_

_Nothing_

_Useless_

_Pathetic_

_A slave_

_Nothing more than a toy_

The slave relaxed at the familiar words, explaining what it was, as green eyes darted around the room and something flashed through its master’s eyes as the human stepped close. The angel now knew, was very fully aware, that before had been a mistake.

It was an object. It was nothing. Worthless. Only good to provide _master_ with pleasure or to allow _master_ to inflict pain. It existed only for the whims of humans and not for itself. Freedom, friendship, care…they were allusions that the slave would entertain no more.

Before it Dean had freed his dick, stroking and fucking his lube slick fist, before its master was stepping forward to stand between its legs. The familiar feeling of the blunt end of a thick, hard dick nudged against its cunt and started to sink in.

The slave’s mouth fell open, eyes hooded and cheeks flushed with knowledge of giving pleasure through the use of its body, as its master fucked in with soft, pleased grunts despite the weird emotion in green eyes.

Balls pressed up against the slave, the entire thick length of its master buried deep, before Dean was fucking into its cunt. The slave let itself fall into the feeling of being used, of being fucked and filled, as it released sounds of pleasure.

High, breathy moans and soft whimpers escaped with each thrust forward that buried its master balls deep once again.

Green eyes had widened, freckled cheeks flushed and soft lips parted as its master stared down at it even as Dean fucked forward. Encouraged by the response the slave released louder sounds, clenching and trying to shove into the dick impaling it, as Dean’s hips kept snapping forward.

The slave’s sounds got rougher as it lost itself in the knowledge of giving such pleasure, of being a good slave and servicing its human master. It wasn’t long before the pace became rougher, harder, until its master slammed deep and came with a low groan of _Cas_.

It blinked at the word, at the name that meant nothing because it was _nothing_ , as its master slipped free and come leaked out of its cunt.

Dean stepped back, Benny handing him a towel, before cleaning up and glancing away from it. The angel could see how Benny stood close to its master, appreciation more than obvious on the trainer’s face, while it remained restrained in the chair.

Both Dean and Benny were still in the room when the blindfold blocked its eyes once again. Then a dick was pushing into its cunt again and fucking deeply as footsteps moved away.

* * *

The first week ended and the morning of the eighth day a different injection was introduced to the angel strapped down to the bench. Benny watched as the angel’s muscles went completely slack and unconsciousness was forced upon it.

He took in the way the fucking machine vigorously fucked the creature’s cunt, splitting plump cheeks wide and pistoning inside, before stepping forward to remove the restraints. Benny sighed as the veterinarian who specialized in angels stepped into the room along with a couple assistants.

The fucking machine was moved back, the dildo slipping free and leaving a gaping cunt behind. Benny watched as they hauled the angel up, settling it onto the table and wheeling it out of the room.

In the observation room overlooking the angel veterinary clinic he watched as they laid the angel out, securing it and hooking up an IV line to make sure it didn’t wake. The procedure didn’t take long as he watched them prep the tools after preparing the creature for surgery.

Benny relaxed in one of the nearby chairs overlooking the surgery as he focused on updating the angel’s chart for Dean Campbell.

_Full castration_

Dean’s preference that Matt had recorded in his chart, a purely bottom trained angel, had given them direction to tailor the angel’s training, conditioning and modifications. It had been more than obvious by Dean’s reaction when he’d noticed the angel’s hardening dick while he was using it. The note had been added to the file, in the section for the master’s preferences.

He didn’t blame Dean. Who would want one of those creatures fucking them? It was clear the angel was meant to be a set of holes and whatever else Dean might wish to use an angel for. Though that preference didn’t seem to extend to humans considering how many times Benny had fucked that gorgeous green-eyed man’s ass with his dick.

Below in the sterile room the angel veterinarian started removing the angel’s balls before turning focus on the creature’s useless penis.

Benny sighed as he waited for the surgery to finish. They were quick and efficient, making sure the skin would heal clean and smooth, as the angel veterinarian worked. It was impressive. He leaned forward, always on edge for the final step of the surgery, as a tech drew a small sigil on the angel’s smooth, hairless skin.

It was painted in blessed oil, temporary but still a risk, as the other sigils flared in response. Before their eyes the angel’s grace, temporarily released, healed the skin where its dick and balls used to be as well as the other injuries on its body.

The monitors started beeping faster and Benny could see the angel pushing through the drugs in its system as the now bare skin resting between its legs finished healing beautifully.

His muscles remained tense until they had removed the temporary sigil and the angel relaxed back into its drugged sleep. Benny sighed as he took in the angel’s modified body. They had already removed all of its hair aside from its head and eyebrows. The youthful body, carefully restored through sigils and spells designed for angels, was tempting.

It was a pity that gorgeous face and body belong to a creature instead of a human.

He couldn’t wait to see Dean’s reaction when he saw the most recent modification to his slave. Their onsite angel veterinarian was world class, one of the very best in the business, and every single angel modified was carefully altered to increase their aesthetic, function and training.

The angel was wheeled out after clean up and transfer to a chair. He watched two of his team receive it and start wheeling it back to the set of rooms he used when he was training a new slave.

* * *

The slave’s cunt was dripping with come, slack and fucked open, as it moaned around the dick fucking its mouth. Come was dried at the corners of its mouth, on the backs of its thighs and on its flat belly from earlier.

It blinked its eyes lazily behind its blindfold, mind drifting and hazy, as fingers yanked its hair and the dick fucking forward shoved deeper on each stroke.

“That’s what a good slave acts like. Your _only_ purpose is servicing humans and providing them with whatever they require from you. Your body, your existence, is at the mercy of your masters.”

Come flooded its mouth as it swallowed and listened blurrily to the words. They were familiar instructions, commands to obey and carry close, as they settled more firmly in its mind.

_Obey_

_Service_

_Pleasure_

_Nothing more than an object_

“Go clean yourself.”

The blindfold was removed and it blinked hazily at the bright light before slowly gaining its feet. It stumbled along after one of the trainers, into the bathroom to clean and wipe away the mess of come covering its body.

Briefly the angel paused, confused and distantly concerned, when it encountered the place between its legs. It was now bare, smooth and soft and empty, as it stared.

“They were useless.” The trainer snapped when it paused too long, “Your master has no need for a slave with a dick and balls.”

The angel’s brow furrowed and then smoothed out as it took in the words.

Its body belonged to its master and its master had no need for it to have a dick or balls. That fact was merely added to the commands and orders it carried in its mind, rules to live by, as it resumed cleaning before following the trainer out of the room towards the familiar room with the chair.

“On the chair. Same position.”

Once again it was secured, the chair’s legs spread so its hole and the bare skin between its legs were on display, before its collar was hooked to the chair. Both arms were bound and out of the way before a ball-gag was pressed into its mouth.

The trainer stared for a moment and then the ear buds from before were inserted. Familiar voices washed over it, reaffirming what the slave now knew, as it waited for its master to come and enjoy the use of its cunt.

_You’re worthless_

_Nothing_

_Useless_

_Pathetic_

_A slave_

_Nothing more than a toy_

The door finally opened, Benny coming in first and then its master was standing in the room staring at it with wide green eyes set on a rapidly paling face.

* * *

_No_. Dean thought in horror. _No no no no no no. What have they done? What did they do to you, Cas?_

Castiel was once more secured to a chair that looked like it would be more at home in a doctor’s office. His friend, his _best friend_ , was secured down and gagged with his legs spread obscenely wide but that only revealed the biggest horror of the situation.

He was completely smooth between his legs. Both Castiel’s dick and balls were completely gone, the skin healed perfectly without a single hint there had ever been anything there. It was as though Castiel had never had anything between his legs.

Dean wasn’t sure if he could possibly get himself hard in the face of _this_. He kept his face schooled, expression of horror internalized, as Benny moved over to the other trainer and talked in a low tone.

A few moments passed as Dean stared at dazed blue eyes.

Eight days in this world and Castiel was almost completely unrecognizable. It was as though they’d reached into his friend and yanked out what made Castiel _Cas_. There wasn’t even a hint of that righteous warrior from the early days.

Instead he was staring at a youthful version, submissive and pliant, and physically modified.

Castiel’s grace was trapped, his body essentially de-aged, his voice gone, personality a shadow of what it used to be and now he’d been completely castrated.

“Admiring your slave’s latest modification?” Benny asked with a grin, “We try to keep castration until after the first week and since your preferences indicated that you did not want to bottom for your slave we removed those useless parts.”

Dean swallowed, “Oh. I…I didn’t realize that was something you…offered.”

Benny seemed to swell, “We are a full service facility. Our slaves are completely reconditioned, trained and modified based on preferences for their masters. The ones who are caught or acquired without masters are trained by demand at upcoming auctions. Since you indicated a preference to top your slave we made sure to place it on the correct training schedule.”

He didn’t have anything to say to that. Dean dazedly nodded as he stayed standing between Castiel’s spread legs where his hole gaped as it always did when he came into this room.

Dean closed his eyes, imagined someone else, as he freed his dick and used the lube to stroke himself to hardness. He had to force himself away from what was happening in front of him, to ignore the dazed eyes, until he was moaning lowly and fucking into his warm palm.

His cheeks were flushed with arousal and Dean stepped forward, hand on his dick, before he guided himself into the slack and wet hole. He didn’t look at Castiel’s face, couldn’t look up, as he gripped smooth legs and started to fuck into the pliant body in front of him.

Castiel clenched down, moaned loudly and filthily into his gag, as he actually tried to push into Dean’s thrusts.

It made him feel sick but the feeling of a warm, clenching hole wrapped around him had his orgasm building and building regardless. He stared at where his dick was disappearing into Castiel’s ass and the smooth, flat and hairless juncture between Castiel’s thighs.

The sight seemed to remove him from _who_ he was fucking.

Dean rapidly snapped his hips forward. Pumping his dick in and out, fucking deep on each thrust, as Castiel moaned and whined louder. It seemed as though he was thoroughly enjoying himself, the sounds almost porn star worthy, and the sounds played with his mind.

He came with a loud, indulgent moan of pleasure as his dick emptied his release into Castiel’s hole as it remained tightened down on him as his hips rocked forward instinctively chasing the pleasure of his orgasm.

Slowly he stepped back, slipping free and staring at Castiel whose cheeks were flushed. As he stood there his come started to leak back out of Castiel’s slack hole, the muscle repeatedly tightening as though missing the feeling of being full.

Dean cleaned up, ignored the ritual of the other trainer blindfolding Castiel and stepping between his legs to fuck, as he stumbled out into the hallway with Benny. He waved the man off, asked for the nearest bathroom and promised to swing by his office when he finished.

He locked the door and barely made it over to the toilet before throwing up. His whole body jerked and heaved, eyes watering and stomach clenching almost violently with nausea.

“Fuck.” Dean’s voice was wrecked, “Fuck fuck fuck.”

He flushed the toilet and moved to the sink to rinse his mouth out. It did nothing to remove the horrible taste in his mouth at the memory of what he’d seen in that room.

* * *

The week dragged on. Each day that Dean came into the facility Castiel seemed further and further away. It was as though they had successfully and completely erased Castiel from his angel.

Benny fucked him most nights, repeatedly using him over and over, and Dean had gotten to the point where he was going home with Benny to punish himself for his failure instead of any hope of getting Castiel out earlier. He let the trainer tie him up, spank him and fuck him until he was raw.

It did nothing to assuage the guilt.

The end of the two weeks of training had finally come. Castiel had been at the facility for fourteen and a half days. He walked up the steps with a slight limp from the night before, through the doors and towards the desk at noon. The exact time he’d been told to come to pick up his trained slave.

“Ah Mr. Campbell.” The man behind the desk grinned at him, “I’ve seen the reports. You’re going to be _very happy_ with the results.” He didn’t even have to call anyone. Benny was already walking towards him with a pleased grin.

“Dean! It’s good to see you again.” A warm hand pressed against the small of his back as he was led through the facility, past rooms similar to where Castiel was trained, before he was brought into a completely new room. “We have your slave ready.”

The door was pushed open and there in the middle of the room, kneeling and completely naked except for the ever-present collar, was Castiel. He was far smaller in the younger body of his vessel, the strength and power completely absent, as his angel kept his eyes down.

Castiel’s wrists were behind his back as he waited in a truly submissive pose that was so far from the Castiel that he had known prior to this world.

“Now let’s go over the summary of modifications and training.”

Benny waved Dean towards one of the plush chairs in the room that put him in full view of were Castiel remained on the ground, silent and waiting.

“We started off correcting his physical appearance. Slaves, especially ones for pleasure, typically range from fifteen to late twenties for their physical appearance. Yours had unfortunately assumed a far older appearance so we corrected that. It is around nineteen or twenty in physical years.

After that we had all hair removed aside from its head and eyebrows as part of our typical modifications. Sigils were, of course, burned and inked into it to lock its grace, reinforce obedience and submission. We spoke about the sigil to remove its ability to speak. It took around two days to break it before we could start training in earnest. We programmed the desired behaviors in angels meant for pleasure and angels specifically meant to bottom for their master or whoever their master elects to share them with. You have yourself an obedient, submissive and eager slave who is now completely focused purely on pleasing its master.”

Dean stared at Castiel.

“How about a demonstration?” Benny asked but he didn’t wait for Dean to respond. “Present your cunt for fucking.”

Immediately Castiel shifted around so his back was to them. Dean watched in horror as Castiel remained on his knees, spreading them wide and bowing his head down so his ass was canted up in offering with his cheek on the floor. Castiel finished the pose by resting his hands together at the small of his back.

Now that Castiel had moved Dean could see cuffs around both wrists and ankles that didn’t seem to have any clasp to remove them.

Resting between Castiel’s cheeks was the end of a bright pink plug.

“You said you programmed him…”

Benny seemed to light up. “Yes! Before our training process could take months depending on the angel but Dr. Morningstar created a drug that we inject into the angel throughout their training. It makes modifying their behaviors and thoughts effortless after they’ve been broken.

While the drugs are taking effect we instill different orders and recondition the angel to be focused purely on the truth of their purpose. Since yours was trained for pleasure and bottoming the reconditioning was focused on that. We have the angels’ masters come in so late the day after training finishes so we can seal the conditioning within each angel to ensure it doesn’t break or deteriorate over time. No one wants an angel suddenly snapping or breaking their training.”

“You brainwash them.”

It was horrifying. He stared at Castiel where the angel was still in position. Castiel’s back was in a perfect bow, posture never faltering, as he waited.

“Basically. That’s a simple explanation but I suppose it’s a quick explanation.” Benny relaxed in his chair. “Regardless your slave will never falter, it will never break or lose its training, and it will service you and whoever else you decide to share it with eagerly. We trained it to respond to your perceived needs.”

“Perceived needs?”

“Yes. When you’re alone and there is nothing else it will revert to being a cockwarmer unless ordered otherwise. We have also included certain phrases that it is programmed to respond to without needing to be addressed directly.”

Benny flipped through the folder on his lap and Dean wanted to kill the man. He wanted to murder everyone in the facility and leave a bloody trail in his wake. Allowing Benny to use him was nowhere near the kind of punishment he deserved for failing Castiel so horrifically.

“We have also embedded several chips into it to keep track of it. There are always people trying to steal slaves or sell them on the black market.” Benny shook his head in disgust, “Enough of that. Your slave was trained anally and orally. A variety of toys were used as training progressed and it successfully completed every level of training. We made sure that no matter what you want to do with it your slave will have at least some experience.”

A copy of the folder Benny had always had for the two weeks Dean had been coming into the facility was handed to him. There were photos, reports, medical, details and a jump drive that no doubt had videos from the training.

“Now onto the kinks it was trained in. Your slave passed the full day we spent on gangbangs with flying colors. Quite a few masters love to put their slaves up for entertainment and use of guests so we always include a full day of training so the angel is aware of how to act during full use.”

A gangbang.

It was a nightmare that never ended.

“Your group of trainers?” Dean asked. He remembered the basic details about that from the first day this whole thing had started.

“Not just my group. All of the trainers help participate when we reach that level of training for each angel. We need all of them we can get to make sure the training lasts hours and throughout the day.”

The rest of the meeting, Benny going into more detail about the nightmare Castiel had been living for two weeks, went by in a horrible blur. Every single kink and scenario they had trained Castiel for was laid out in disturbing detail.

He barely remembered accepting the _leash_ that was attached to Castiel as he led his friend through the facility. Dean had already filled out paperwork for payments for the service of having his angel trained, reconditioned and modified.

They walked out of the building, Castiel following behind silently on the end of his leash, as Dean walked away from the facility as quickly as possible. No one batted an eye at the sight of him leading Castiel along, completely naked and collared, on the end of a leash.

Then again he wasn’t the only one.

It was something he’d noticed the two weeks he’d been in this horrible world. The two weeks he was trapped and Castiel was in that _place_.

He managed to make it all the way to the room he was staying in, shut and locked the door, before turning to regard Castiel. The angel immediately dropped to his knees in a submissive pose without a word.

“Cas?” Dean’s voice broke. Castiel didn’t respond. He tried again, “Cas?”

Nothing.

“Cas. Look at me.”

Nothing.

Dean’s hands started to shake as he fumbled with the folder he’d been given. He flipped through it as he dropped down onto the edge of the bed. The whole time Castiel remained in the same pose without moving.

“Slave?”

Now there was a reaction. Castiel seemed to straighten even in his submissive pose, clearly alert and waiting for an order, as Dean felt his eyes burn.

“Slave…look at me.” Now blue eyes, dull and unfocused, looked up from the floor and met his. There was nothing _Cas_ in that gaze. His friend appeared to have been hollowed out. Brainwashed.

Dean swallowed, fingers curling around the folder in his hands, as he watched Castiel regarding him.

“Please…I’m so sorry. I’m so fucking sorry, Cas.” The words tumbled out as the folder fell out of his hand and he fisted his hair in his fingers, yanking and tugging, as Castiel waited.

There was no response. No words. No reassurance or anger. There was _nothing_ but submission and waiting.

Dean wasn’t sure how long he sat there but after a while hands were touching his pants, unzipping them and easily adjusting him until his limp dick was free. Without a word Castiel settled between his legs and wrapped his mouth around Dean’s dick, eyes closed and body loose, as he rested there on his knees.

His lunch threatened to make another appearance, stomach rolling and twisting, as Castiel lazily sucked at him and released soft, pleased little sounds of enjoyment that Dean _knew_ he’d been brainwashed into.

“Cas?”

The hot, wet mouth wrapped around him never left and Castiel continued to lazily suck him as Dean reluctantly started to harden at the stimulation.

He pushed Castiel back so his dick slipped from Castiel’s mouth but when he didn’t say anything the angel immediately moved back to start sucking on his dick again. Dean couldn’t look any longer, falling backwards onto the bed and pressing his hands against his burning eyes, while Castiel continued to suck.

* * *

Its master hadn’t used it in the week that it had been with him. The slave wondered if it had done something wrong. While it made sure to keep its master’s dick warm, sucking and licking, that was the only time its master’s dick was anywhere near it.

This was what it was made for. This was its purpose.

It kept its cunt plugged, waiting for its master’s use, as its master seemed to get more and more agitated. Frequently the human ranted, raved and even pleaded. It didn’t make any sense but it wasn’t an object’s place to do anything. Sometimes its master cried silently.

“Come on, Cas, we’ve got to go. That portal opened again.” A warm hand grabbed its arm and hauled the slave along instead of using its leash like it had been trained.

Its master pulled it out into the warmth of the afternoon, hauling it along behind him, as he moved closer and closer towards something flashing and simmering near the facility the slave had last been inside.

There were humans all around it, staring and pointing, as it flashed repeatedly.

The slave tried to dig its heels in, there was some kind of power echoing off of it, but its master kept pulling and with grace restrained there was little strength to tap into. “Come on, Cas!”

Dean moved faster and faster towards it, hauling both of them along, as, without hesitation, its master shoved into the glow. The slave felt its master’s hand locking down tightly as he tried to pull the slave through with him but the hand jerked, spasmed and let go.

The flashing stopped, the simmering glow gone, as the slave stared at the place its master had once been.

It stood there, staring and confused, as humans murmured around it and the slave tried to look for its master. The slave didn’t resist when a leash was attached to its collar and a familiar human tugged it along, up the steps and back into the facility.

“Did Mr. Campbell return his slave?”

“Mr. Campbell ended up in that weird portal and left his slave behind.” The trainer spoke, “Put its information back into circulation and we’ll put it up for auction at the next slave trade on Friday.”

“What are you going to do with it until then? Its training is complete and it has been with a master for a week.”

The trainer yanked it along as they moved past the desk, “Focus on reinforcing its training. We didn’t get to go into detail on the hardcore kinks most masters want due to the time constraints so we’ll place it back into a training room. We want to get a good price at auction for it and the more kinks its trained in the higher the price.”

It followed along after the trainer as it was led through familiar halls and into a familiar room. The breeding bench was empty until it laid down, letting itself be strapped down with arms underneath and legs spread out so its cunt was on display.

An O-Ring gag was locked into its mouth and its chin rested on the lift used to keep its head raised and locked in place for use.

The plug was pulled free, fingers rubbed inside and a sound of disgust escaped, before they retreated. “It’s probably better that your master abandoned you. Clearly your purpose was wasted on him. A dry cunt…what a fucking waste.”

Cold lube was poured into it, slicking its cunt, before the trainer was leaving the room. The slave remained in place, waiting and compliant, before the door opened and the room filled with a large group of trainers.

“We’ll pick back up with training for a gangbang and move on to the more _colorful_ kinks.”

The slave didn’t have to wait long before a dick was shoving into its cunt and a man was stepping in front to shove into the slave’s held open mouth. And then the familiar feeling of being used at both ends started up. The two humans gripped it, one with fingers dug into his waist and the other with fingers knotted in its hair, as they rigorously and harshly pounded into him. The rhythmic feeling of two dicks pounding into it had its mind floating in bliss as their sounds of pleasure registered and filled the room along with the familiar, comforting sounds of fucking. 

A sated, pleased feeling spread through the slave as it laid there and eagerly kept its position as two humans finally gave it the purpose that it was created for.

To service and please humans.

**Author's Note:**

> I had enough free time to manage this. Not sure when I'll next have enough time to write a fic but I'm hoping some of you liked this one! No MCD or cannibalism so yay on that front.
> 
> It took far more words than I had planned to get everything into the fic from the prompts but I managed all of it. And yes...Cas was accidentally left behind in a world where he'll now be further trained and then sold to a human with every intention of using him like he was trained to be used.
> 
> This one is very likely to have a second part. I'm trying to think what kind of kinks they'll focus on training Cas in prior to him being auctioned. And who might purchase him...when you comment on this you can always leave suggestions if you want. Though keep in mind this does not end in rescue. Cas is very much permanently altered and broken.
> 
> I know how much you all love dark fics so hopefully this one is up to your standards. So...how'd I do?
> 
> Comments are very much welcomed and highly encouraged. They, after all, the best kind of writing motivation. Also you can leave suggestions for what you might like to see happen to Cas in a sequel to this. Kinks/scenarios/scenes/possible masters or if he's purchased by a business or something.


End file.
